A Lesson Learned
by browngirlwrites
Summary: A CM Punk/Jeff Hardy/Chris Jericho Pairing. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

'A Lesson Learned'

Pairing: CM Punk/Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho/Jeff Hardy

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own none of the pretties featured in the story.

* * *

I slide the key into the slot of my hotel room. It's been a long night & I'm tired. I just want to take a long, hot shower & dive under the fucking sheets. I need rest! But upon opening the door, I see that won't happen tonight.

I close the hotel room door & I stand there in awe, my jaw almost dropping completely to the floor at the sight before me, it's beautiful. My two lovers, Phillip Brooks & Jeffrey Hardy, are in a compromising position before me. Although I've allowed for Jeff to be an occasional top; this was nothing compared to what I've seen of him before. Jeff was standing, his blond/black/red hair curtained his elegant face as he thrust in & out of Phil passionately. Phil, who was on all fours on the bed in front of Jeff, looked absolutely delectable!

He was making the most adorbale moaning sounds, & God if it didn't turn me on when he bit down on his lip ring. With his teeth grinding against it, I feel the tent in my pants being put together. I can see the furry, pink cuffs that bind Phil's hands. I can also see Phil's hard, pulsating erection, I'm dying to just go over there & taste it. I wondered why he wasn't stroking himself in an effort to get off. That's when I realized that the length cuffs stopped right before his torso; leaving him unable to reach towards his member.

"Jeeefff, please... touch it," Phil whines.

"No."

"Pleeease, Jeffy, it hurts," Phil's now in tears & I can't help but wonder why Jeff has forbidden him.

Jeff doesn't respond verbally. Instead he delivers a few hard smacks to the ass of the straight-edge superstar as he continues fucking him mercilessly. Phil throws his head down into the lone pillow before him. He's trembling underneath Jeff's punishment & I'm completely turned on by it. When did Jeff get so dominant? Furthermore, where did he learn it from? It obviously wasn't from me; even though I'm the top for the two of them, I've never dominated them. I never _had _to. They were just all to willing. I loved that.

Jeff reaches down & grabs a fist full of onyx locks. Pulling Phil up, he turns his prisoner's head to face him. I can see it, Phil's face is bright red; a mixture of pleasure & fear outlining his brows. He presses his lips forcefully against Phil's.

"Open your mouth," he mumbles against pierced lips.

Phil obediently parts his lips as the younger Hardy practically shoves his wetness into the darkness. He kisses Phil possessively, as if he was sending him a warning that he belonged to_ him_. Still latched on to Phil's hair, Jeff tears his mouth away from the punk. Pushing his play toy further up the length of the bed, Jeff crawl up behind him so that now Phil's sitting on his lap; his back resting against his chest. Jeff doesn't move, he just lightly ghosts his fingers across Phil's beautiful skin.

"Philly," he whispers, nipping at Phil's earring.

"Hmmm?" Phil whines; it's the cutest thing I've ever heard.

"You promise to behave from now on?" Jeff asks as his hands snake up to touch Phil's throbbing heat, causing him to cry out.

"Yes!" His tears have blanketed his cheeks.

"You promise?" Jeff asks, gently biting at Phil's neck.

Phil just shakes his head frantically. His body his dying for rests his tattooed hands beside him onto Jeff's thighs. Jeff kisses his head & slowly slides out of him. Flipping Phil onto his back, he glories at the sight before him; he stares at Phil's cock hungrily.

"Oooh, Philly. Your dick looks so fucking edible right now," he grins over his catch. "I see that I'm going to really have to take care of that."

Damn Jeff his sexy when he's dominate. Maybe one day, I'll let him have some of this kind of 'fun' with me. I watch with lustful eyes as he leans his mouth down to Phil. He glances up at Phil, who's eyes are pleading with Jeff to devour him. Jeff knows what his baby wants, what his baby needs. He kisses the the head before taking all of Phil's shaft into the warm wetness of his mouth. Phil's gasp of pleasure sent chills down my spine. Damn if he wasn't getting me hot over here.

Phil's hips buck against Jeff's face wildly, he's desperate for this. So much so that I'm almost scared that he may choke the shit out of Jeff. Realising, Jeff presses down on the insides of Phil's thighs, stilling him. There goes that whine again. Jeff continues to suck at Phil's hardness until he knows that he's about to come. He reaches a hand down to his own member, jerking himself in an attempt to match Phil's coming orgasm.

Phil clutches the sheets & tenses under Jeff. Jeff swallows Phil, all of him. Then he sits up, spraying his seed across Phil's stomach. He smiles at the masterpiece he's just created & hops off the bed; leaving Phil still cuffed to the bed & attempting to regain control of his lungs. Jeff turns to head to the bathroom when our eyes meet.

"Ch-Chris? Wh-Wh-- How long have you been here?" he stammers.

I smile, "long enough." I look over towards the bed to see Phil's eyes closed & that his breathing is steady. Surely he will be asleep in a matter of minutes. Turning my focus back to Jeff, the little devil is grinning madly. I cock my brow & stare him down. Fuck! He's too damned sexy. I can't keep my face straight.

"Did you like what you saw, Chris?" He asks as he presses me against the wall, rubbing at my now aching erection through my jeans. I smile.

"That I did. But I can't help but wonder, what lead to this?"

"Oh, little Philly was being bad," he smirks.

"Oh?"

"Yea."

"How so?"

"He said that I didn't have it in me to be a dom. He said that I was too girly."

I laughed, "is that what he said?"

"Yea, almost hurt my feelings. So I had to teach him a lesson."

"Is that right?" I ask leaning up on him so that now we were head to head. "& what kind of 'lesson' do you have in store for me?" He feels me rubbing up against him, & that Cheshire cat like grin spreads across his face.

Fuck rest. Tonight, I'm his.


	2. Chapter 2

'A Lesson Learned'

Pairing: CM Punk/Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho/Jeff Hardy

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own none of the pretties featured in the story.

* * *

What have I gotten myself in to? I kept repeating the question to myself as I stared up at Jeff. He has me tied down to the bed, & I'm forced to watch him perform his 'stripper' dance with a raging hard on. There is no chance of release soon. He reaches down & teases my nipples with his smooth fingertips. Great, I'm going to die before this is over.

I groan, he frowns. I've upset him-- not a good idea. He reaches over to the chair & grabs the whip into his hands. He cocks his brow at me; oh God he's going to get me! He traces the feathered tip across my inner thighs, across my balls, across the head of my cock. I shiver from the ticklish feeling, as well as from the menacing look fashioning his face. He owns me right now, & he _knows_ it. He strikes it across my thigh. Shit, that hurts! He does it again, & once more. I look toward him, biting my lip. I let out a small whine, signaling that he's made his point. He's won, but he _knew_ that already.

I look over at my other beauty, Phil. He's dreaming right now. He's still cuffed, Jeff refuses to free him of his binds. His face is pretty; still wearing the look of satisfaction. I realize that I've been staring at the punk too long when I feel a set of teeth on my inner thigh. I gasp in pain when I look down to see Jeff's teeth buried in my skin, eyes fixed on mine.

"I'm sorry," I say for fear that he will deepen the bite.

He removes his teeth from me. I bend my leg to examine the damage; the kid got me good. I'm scared; not because of the bite. But because of how much the bite turned me the fuck on! That Cheshire cat is grinning at me again. He reaches for a small bottle, it's baby oil. He pours it all over my chest & cock; I can feel some of his sliding towards the crack of my ass.

His fingers are like magic. The way he rubbed me, I would think that he'd been a masseuse at some point in his young life. I moan under him, my body is aching. He knows just what I need. Damn this feels good; I love how he knows how to make me feel amazing. He rubs one hand down to my cock, he grips it forcefully. I gasp in pained pleasure. I spread my legs further apart as he pumps my cock. His hand's sliding up & down causing so much friction that I came right then. My seeds splashes my torso & his hand. I close my eyes tight as he continues to milk me dry. Damn!

His fingers scrape at the large amount of cum on my stomach. He places his fingers to his lips; his tongue snakes out to lick his fingers clean. I have another raging hard on. Damn, he knew exactly which buttons to push. He sits up & settles in between my legs. His cock head's kissing mine; he loves to tease. He leans over me & places a kiss on my forehead. Before I can even blink, he shoves himself balls deep inside of me. I wince in pain, yet cry out in pleasure.

I wrap my legs around his small waste as he fucks me fast & hard. I pull against my restraints in an attempt to wrap my arms around the little rainbow; but to no avail. Instead I try my best to match his thrusts. I've never been fucked like this; I'll definitely let him do this again. I whimper against his neck as I turn my face to kiss him, he smiles.

"You like, honey," he stated, not asked.

"Mmmm, yes, honey likes," I whisper.

"Good boy," he bites my lower lip as he bursts inside of me.

His orgasm is intense! It's so hot & powerful that it causes me to reach my second one of the night. He collapses on top of me. I know he's tired, he's had a very busy night. After a few minutes, he pulls from me. He loosens my binds & sits up on my stomach, looming over top of me. My eyes meet his, I love him. He loves me. He leans down to kiss me... possessively. I pull him down to lay beside me, wrapping my arms around him. I nuzzle my nose in his neck & he traces my back sweetly.

"& what did you learn tonight, Chris?"

"I learned that you a superb fucking dom. Furthermore, I learned how great it feels to be fucked again. & I also learned that we _will _be doing this again... & soon!"

"Good answer."

"I love you, Jeffy."

"Of course you do." I can feel him grinning as we trail off to sleep.

* * *

I originally wasn't going to add a second chapter. But since you wanted to see what happened between Jeff & Chris, I figured I should tell you :) Furthermore, a big THANKS to everyone who has ever read & reviewed any of my stories. I appreciate you all for loving & enjoying my talent for writing.


End file.
